Amselflug(By Rena)
Amselflug (Eng: Blackbirdflight) ist eine braun Katze mit grauen Augen, so wie Rosa Nase und Ballen Charakter Amselflug ist eine Katze die freundlich nett und neugierig ist. Sie mag es weniger das ihr Mentor Kleiberflug sie die Anweisung von Kojotenstern alle Schüler sollen lernen die Wände des Felsenkessels zu erklimmen in ihrem Fall so extrem konsequent durch geführt hat. Aber da er nicht nur ihr Mentor sondern auch ihr Vater ist, geht er mit ihr Strenger um als mit anderen Schülern. Als es darum ging den Lightning Strike zu lernen, war sie dafür dankbar und auch so wird es ihr noch einige male hilfreich sein. Autritte Aufbruch Sie kämpft im Felsenkessel beim Angriff der anderen mit Froschsprung ehe sie entlastung durch Kojotenstern erhält. Kurz darauf grub sie Kauzpfote ihre Zähne ins Bein und ihre Krallen in dessen Flanke was dazu führte, dass er vor schmerz auf schrie und schließlich aus dem Kampf flüchtete. Ihre erste Rast machen sie weit entfernt vom WindClan und sie geht mit Kojotenstern auf eine Jagdpatrouille. Sie ist hungrig und muss doch warten, da zu erst Nebelrose als Königin fressen darf. Als der WindClan auftaucht wollte sie auch zurück bleiben, wurde aber weiter geschickt. Bei einer erneuten Rast sieht sie wie sich Blattpfote aufmacht etwas zu suchen. Sie folgt ihr und sieht, dass die fast blinde Heilerschülerin auf eine Felswand zu hält. Dann rennt Blattpfote wie von der Biene gestochen los und Amselpfote verfolgt sie will sie mit einem ruf zum stehen bewegen doch Blattpfote stürzt über die Kante. Sie bleibt am Rand stehen ehe sie hinab klettert und die Reglos da liegende Schülerin betrachtet. Kurz darauf taucht eine StrudelClan Patrouille auf bestehend aus dem Schüler Ampferpfote der Kriegerin Schneeblatt und dem Heilerschüler Flammenflug. Schneeblatt glaubt ihr zu nächst kein Wort und greift sie an, doch Amselpfote weicht aus und erklimmt geschickt die Felswand. Als ihre Gegnerin ankommt, hat sie sich bereits auf einen Baum geflüchtet und greift diese dann mit dem Lightning Strike an. Beide bilden ein kreischend und fauchendes Knäul aus Fell, Krallen und Fängen ehe Amselpfote stoppt und Schneeblatt die Geschichte glaubt. Als sie von dem erfuhr was sonst nur in Legenden berichtet wurde und als Märchen für Junge galt. Sie entschuldigt sich und führt Amselpfote zurück. Dann bringen sie Blattpfote zum StrudelClan Lager. Ampferpfote unterhält sich mit ihr und fragt sie warum ihr Mentor so streng mit ihr sei. Zu nächst dachte er ihr Mentor würde sie hassen, weil er ihre Mutter nicht zur Gefährtin haben konnte. Um so erstaunter ist er als er erfährt dass ihr Mentor nur so streng ist, weil er ihr Vater ist. Sie wird vorrübergehend von Schneeblatt ausgebildet, die ihr schwimmen und tauchen beibringt. Auch hat sie die Idee die Felswand die Blattpfote hinabstürzte als Grenze zu markieren da die dort befindliche Lichtung gut zum Training geeignet ist und so immer mindestens ein Schüler plus Mentor da ist. Rückkehr Sie eilt zum StudelClan um dort Hilfe im Kampf mit den Wölfen zu erbitten, trifft aber vorher auf Kojotenstern und deren Jungen so wie Maus die in den Himmel guckt. Schickt sie zum Lager und rennt weiter. Bald schon kehrt sie mit der StrudelClan Patrouille zurück. Am Ende wird sie zur Kriegerin Amselflug ernannt und endeckt zusammen mit Wüstenpfote vom BrandClan und Ampferpelz vom StrudelClan auf deren Trainingslichtung einen Spalt der zu einer Lichtung führt. Dort wachsen drei Buchen in den Himmel und ein Fels ragt empor. Sie merkt an das so ähnlich wohl einst das Baumgeviert des alten Wald-Territoriums ausgesehen haben musste. Neuanfang Sie ist nun Kriegerin und viel an der Grenze die durch den Fluss Markiert wird. Sie trifft sich dort auch in einer Nacht heimlich mit Ampferpelz. Als sie zurück ins Lager kommt, wird sie von Dachskralle in einen Scheinkampf verwickelt. Dachskralle macht klar, er hätte sie gerne zur Gefährtin, auch wenn er es ihr nicht so deutlich sagt. Sie denkt fiel darüber nach und redet auch mit Kojotenstern, welche ihr von ihrer Vergangenheit mit Schakalstern erzählt und wie es zu ihrer Vertreibung kam. Ihr wird klar, dass sie ihr Glück im BlitzClan finden wird. Deswegen trennt sie sich am Ende von Ampferpelz, welchen das Ziemlich mitnimmt. Vergeltung Sie und Dachskralle sind nun Gefährten. Mit Jungen wollen sie aber warten. SIe unternimmt etwas mit Funkenjunges, Nachthimmeljunges und Blaujunges und zeigt ihnen das Territorium. An der StrudelClan Grenze treffen sie auf Ampferpelz, der die Grenze überquert und versucht sie zu überzeugen, doch zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Sie lehnt ab und wird in einen Kampf mit diesem verwickelt, während die drei Jungen zusehen. Sie geht zu Boden und scheint verloren zu haben, doch schwach sieht sie Schakalstern, der ihr sagt, sie solle sich bereitmachen und warten, bis Ampferpelz sie los lässt. Das tut sie auch und sie kann den Kampf für sich entscheiden. Sie jagt Ampferpelz mit einigen blutigen Narben zurück über die Grenze. Vergeltung Galerie Amselfug2.png Amselpfote(By Rena).png Amselflug.png Amselpfote2.png Amselflug4.png Amselfug3.png Trivia *Ihr Mentor Kleiberflug ist zeitgleich ihr Vater *Sie hat die selbe Endung wie ihr Vater nämlich -flug *Sie wird in Vergeltung einmal Amselpfote genannt obwohl sie Kriegerin ist. Dies kommt daher, da die Autorin abgelenkt war. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Junges Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:BlitzClan (By Rena) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Ist es wirklich richtig? Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Charaktere by Kojotenpfote